fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Planet! (NDS Video Game)
Patrick Planet! NDS '''is a game based on the sleeper hit TV show Patrick Planet! The game is split into two versions, '''Patrick Planet! Pink Journey and '''Patrick Planet! Adventure Yellow '''to make use of the NDS's wireless features. The story is pretty much the same except with a greater emphasis on the decisions that Patrick Star chooses when ruling his kingdom. Adventure Yellow's gameplay is pretty much the same but with Bikini Bottom and the rest of the ocean has the game's overworld. The game is split into three sections, each having its own game play segment. The main sections are the town building segment, the dungeon segment, and the conquest segment. In Adventure Yellow, the town building segment is replaced with a business owning segment where the player must decide how to deal with the Krusty Krab without Mr. Krabs in charge. Finishing the scrapbook, obtaining all the units, and reaching the end of the game for both games will unlock the game's true ending which takes place at a point known as the FINAL WEAPON where Adam and Allen unleash their final schemes against the player after being beaten by the player over and over again. In short this game is a hybrid of a town sim, an ARPG, and a RTS all in one. Story Patrick Star hijacks Sandy's Rocket before being tested one night under the promise of obtaining a midnight snack, but unfortunately for him Patrick almost ends up dead. After becoming crowned king in a planet that is foreign to him, he begins to seek out the planet's ancient treasure that was locked up in the past in order to stop Adam and Allen from ruling all life. The treasure is unlocked once the player clears the Ancient Pyramid which requires 4 keys from each of the neighboring kingdom's to access. The game later ends off in a twist ending. But if the player does not complete all the side quests which can only be obtained by playing the game in multiple playthoughs to obtain different endings, the player will get the bad ending as a direct consequence of their actions. Locations * Ruined Village * The Dustbowl * Patrick's Unnamed Kingdom (Originally Goldshire) * Pink Town (Originally Shrouded Hills) * Talinorth (The Frozen North) * Space Mountain * Space Mindscape * Planetary Fission * DeRoot Kingdom * Land of the Dragon * Tehradam (Adam's Capital) * Adam's Castle * Armada One * The Aether Zone * The Ancient Pyramid * The Final Weapon * Abandoned Lab (Post-Game) Unlockables Throughout the game, the player will be able to see how powerful the kingdom and the player are. Stats (Patrick and Allies) * Strength ("ST"): determines physical damage output, carry weight, and throwing success. Also affects HP and damage bonus. Affects fatigue, healing rate, and poison resistance. * Dexterity ("DX"): affects numerous skills (bows, dodge, melee, throwing, backstab, pickpocketing, prowling, and lockpicking). Used to evade many spells and also affects armor class and speed. Influences the ability to use ranged weapons. * Intelligence ("IN"): impacts ability to learn and use skills, spells, and schematics. Alters dialogue options. * Willpower ("WP"): determines ability to learn spells, resistances to skills and spells, haggling, and HP and fatigue. * Charisma ("CH"): affects how many followers the Patrick can have. Determines reactions of NPCs. Weapon Trees * Fists (I-XII) * Swords (I-XII) * GreatSwords (I-XII) * Daggers (I-XII) * Mace (I-XII) * Axes (I-XII) * GreatAxes (I-XII) * Bows (I-XII) Skill Trees * Forging (I-XII) - Craft and forge metal * Crafting (I-XII) - Craft non metal tools and equipment. * Gear (I-XII) - Controls What Gear Patrick and his minions can use. * Armor (I-XII) - Further enhances defense. * Alchemy (I-XII) - Master the art of Alchemy * Potions (I-XII) - Determine how potent healing or other potions will be. * Flight (I-XII) - Makes winged units more agile. * Slicing (I-XII) * Aim (I-XII) * Sight (I-XII) * Weapon Proficiency (I-XII) Stats (Kingdom) * Citizen Happiness ("CH") - Decide how happy citizens are in your empire. More happiness the more likely they will build your empire. * Propaganda ("PR") - Use Public Relations to your advantage. Use meme warfare to defeat Adam's empire. * Diplomacy ("DP") - Measures how willing Patrick is able to deal with other nations * Conquest ("CQ") - Shows how fierce the citizens in your empire will be. * Force ("FR") - Use force to show that you are not to be messed with. Skill Trees (Kingdom) * Tech (I-XII) - Start off with the most barebones medieval era equipment. Wooden swords, rusty axes, etc. End with Lasers and Sci-fi type gear. * Fiat (I-XII) - Use the Central Bank to print tons of Fiat just remember to keep interest rates at a normal level. * AirTech (I-XII) - Deals with creating airplanes and spaceships * Bitcoin (I-XII) - If the FED is abolished, become the Bitcoin GOD. Use Bitcoin to strike fear into lizard people who support the FED. Gameplay Very similar to the TV show, the story starts off with Patrick's quest to obtain the throne from Adam. After dealing with the first part of the main quest, the story is split into the main quest and the side quest. In the side quest, the player chooses how they want to rule Patrick's kingdom based on a series of questions or quests that the player completed for Patrick. The player can be as authoritarian as they want doing things that can be seen as unethical, or they can make a more moralistic approach. Due to being a video game, there is an expanded section of ideas that the player can choose from instead of being stuck to 4 point and click adventures. The player can see the 4 grid graph panel on the menu that shows how the player and Patrick are ruling their kingdom. The X axis being a indication of how traditionalist or progressive is and the Y axis being a indication of how much of a collectivist he is. Depending on where the points are at the axis, the quests themselves and the world around the dialogue that the player sees changes. In Adventure Yellow, the X and Y axis are replaced with a indication of the Krusty Krab's public relations and monopolistic or anti-monopolistic policies. Building the Kingdom Building Patrick's new Kingdom is not an easy task since the player is dealing with something who lacks intellect and experience, but do not worry the brain coral serves as the idea maker that guides Patrick's quest without spoon feeding him with info. Patrick must build an economy to help better serve his empire. One of the early choices in the game is the option to abolish the FED. Keeping the FED will raise interest rates, causing hyperinflation which can raise levels of unhappiness in the kingdom. Despite this, keeping the FED makes it easier on the player to obtain money. Going for Bitcoin is hard mode, but once the player reaches Tech III, earning bitcoin becomes much easier. Since Adam is not in charge, he still wants the throne to obtain the key to the kingdom. Adam will already run his kingdom in the opposite way of how the player runs Patrick's kingdom. For example, if Patrick kills the FED, Adam will use the Central Bank to create economic warfare by creating a central bank ran bitcoin. If Patrick starts running a genocide on rare Pepes either through Communism or the players poor management of the legislative branch, Adam will declare a meme war against Patrick promoting fringe views. If Patrick decides to run a traditionalist view on his kingdom, Adam will use various alien races to claim that diversity is their strength. Depending on Patrick's compass he can unlock a set of side quests that are different in every play through to get units that are unobtainable in other play throughs. The Conquest Patrick's Kingdom is not ready to survive without an army to help. Patrick will recruit new members on his adventures, but in order to get all the units, the scrapbook must be complete. Gather as much resources as possible in order to outlast your opponents. Collect the Hero units to unlock the lesser units which are trained by the Hero units. Towards the end game, it becomes possible to build airships, but only if Patrick completes one set of the side quests which will shape how his airship looks. Patrick will need some Hero units to build his airships. The Scrapbook One of the games main features is the scrapbook which records feature and past events. Patrick can either look at his memories of SpongeBob that have been screwed up after recovering them, revisit battles for extra EXP, and discover the 13 ACORN Reports and Adam Reports which detail the lore of this game.